Secret Love
by Zilia K
Summary: Muchas historias de amor dibuje en mi pecho... pero todas están muy lejos de la realidad... ((Desde el punto de vista de Ilia))


Antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi laaaaaarga ausencia 9-9, tuve algunos "problemillas" de falta de internet (por mis vacas en la playa XD!) y algunas otras cosillas de salud (larga historia), el caso es que ¡Volví :D!

Ya ahora referente a este fic, la verdad es que esta historia es parte de otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Podría considerarlo un pequeño interludio o un "paréntesis" en medio de la trama de **"EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA"**, en los comentarios finales me explicaré un poco más…

**Aclaraciones:** Por ahora sólo decir que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son todos de sus respectivos autores y esto que he escrito nada más es una forma recreativa de pasar el tiempo XD.

Sin más los dejo con esta corta historia…

**.-.-. Secret love .-.-.**

No tengo interés en ti… ya no más…

Caminaba por ese lugar sólo por una casualidad, de ninguna manera te estaría siguiendo… eso no…

Mentira.

Mi mente jugaba conmigo una y otra vez, porque… de verdad yo no te estaba siguiendo.

Me detuve justo detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol rodeado de denso follaje, y me quede allí, observando.

No… no te espiaba… de ninguna manera lo haría.

¿En verdad no me crees?

Pero lo estaba, aunque tú no quisieras creerlo, aunque ni siquiera hubieras notado mi presencia.

Estaba allí y tú no podías verme.

Nunca lo hacías… y sabía que nunca lo harías…

Recargué mi espalda contra la áspera superficie, las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron sin darse cuenta aquella dura e irregular corteza y me sonreí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

¿A quién trataba de engañar?

Estando aquí, a tan sólo unos pasos de ti, puedo sentirte, inclusive puedo respirar el mismo aire que tú… y nunca te darías cuenta. Puedo escuchar como el filo de tu arma corta el aire dejando suspendido un sonido único… una monótona y fría melodía.

En verdad ya no tenía interés en ti…

Pero… no puedo alejarme.

Me giré y apoyando mis manos en aquella fuerte figura que me ocultaba me asomé curiosa.

Allí estabas blandiendo tu filosa arma una y otra vez, sabía que entrenabas para algo grande, pero… en estos momentos nada de ello me importaba, sólo estabas tú… tan cerca y tan inalcanzable.

Recuerdo días de nuestra niñez, cuando jugábamos escondiéndonos de mi padre, montando a sus espaldas a los potros del establo... añoraba aquella época.

Todos aquellos recuerdos eran distantes… habían quedado en un remoto pasado y ahora habían sido sepultados, cubiertos por aquel miedo que dominaba por esos días las tierras de Hyrule.

¿Por qué a pesar de todo no podía dejar de observarte?

No… ya no tengo ningún interés en ti…

Era una tonta… si… una tonta al creer que eso era cierto.

En realidad eres mi chico perfecto.

Suspiré.

No puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, ni mucho menos el fuerte latido de mi corazón, pero no puedo más que escucharlo y observar tu centrado rostro.

Tu mirada estaba fija en un claro objetivo, lo sabía… sabía que no había espacio para mí.

Pero aun así te seguiré observando, y aún con ello estoy bien…

Sé que actúo como una persona diferente cuando estoy contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa al estar cerca de ti.

Soy torpe… lo sé…

Nadie puede entenderlo, nadie conoce el origen del amor… hubiera deseado no sentir, pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás… estaba enamorada… me había enamorado de ti, Link.

Me paso horas imaginando coloridas y románticas historias a tu lado, viviendo sólo en el corazón. Pero todos esos ilusos ideales aún están muy lejos.

Sé que soy egoísta, sé que así es.

Pero… si tan sólo pudieras mirarme una vez más… si tan sólo pudiera sentir tus cálidos brazos abrazando mí corazón.

Por favor Diosas, denme siquiera un poco de coraje. No quiero decirte adiós… no quiero dejar de observarte, pero no tengo el valor para dejar que conozcas este secreto.

Empuñé con fuerza mis manos, estaba aquí para contarte de mi amor…

Di un paso hacia atrás y respiré profundamente, había llegado el momentos, estábamos aquí solos tú y yo… ahora debía hablar.

– ¡Hey niño bonito! –escuché aquella conocida voz y algo en mi ardió.

– ¿Tetra? –Link se había volteado justo momentos antes de que esa dichosa ladrona le lanzará una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza.

– Veo que no me esperabas –agregó al tiempo que jugueteaba con su largo y claro cabello tomado en una alta coleta.

Como la odiaba… como detestaba su descarada forma de dirigirse a Link sin ningún reparo.

Pero a pesar de ello él le sonrió y ella devolvió ese gesto, sin saberlo intercambiaban aquello que yo tanto anhelaba.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Esos grititos de nena los reconocería en cualquier parte –le respondió encogiendo sus hombros, acordando la distancia que mantenían.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así? ¡¿Por qué Link le permitía semejaste insulto?!

– ¡Oye! No te pases de lista ¿eh?

A pesar de sus palabras mantenía esa boba sonrisa, odiaba que la mirara así, la detestaba a ella…

¿Acaso el fantasma de la princesa no podía desaparecer?

Te quería para mí, entiendo que es un capricho… sé que soy egoísta al quererlo…

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba mal?

Tan sólo estoy enamorada de ti…

Volví a apoyar mi espalda contra el tronco, mi corazón volvía a estar vacío y las ventanas de mi alma dejaban escapar aquello que yo no quería sentir.

Mis lágrimas.

Escuché sus risas tras mi espalda, pero ya no quería voltear. Aparté mi pesado cuerpo del lugar donde me encontraba y empecé a avanzar con un único pensamiento.

Soy feliz guardando este secreto.

Me mentí.

Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas... sé que esta no es la última oportunidad para mi...

Tan sólo estoy enamorada y no te lo puedo decir, porque así seguirías siendo mío…

Sólo… mi amor secreto.

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

XD Bueno aquí termina este breve "interludio", en realidad la escena que se describe en este fic es parte de un capítulo que aún no subo de la historia "EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA", pero evidente este es el punto de vista de Ilia XD.

La idea del fic nació escuchando una canción de las tantas que tiene el "Detective Conan" XD, esa serie es eterna jajajaja, espero estar viva para ver el final XP.

Bueno en realidad subo esto ahora para decir "No estaba muerta… sólo andaba de parranda" XD jajaja, ok… no es tan así XD, pero es una larga historia y me da flojera contarla XP, aunque creo que varios aquí deben saberla, en fin :S… la cosa es que estoy de vuelta XD.

Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones las ordene estratégicamente (XD si claro XD!) así: Primero subiré una historia que titule **"En mis sueños"**, que es uno de los fics que debo de los premios que tengo pendientes, seguido a eso subiré el siguiente capítulo de **"UHPH"**, luego **"El secreto de una rosa"** y finalmente **"MVI"** (deje este para el final porque cuando actualice este fic me comprometo a tener todos los premios que debo XD)

Ya, sin más que decir (creo :S) me despido ^^U espero que este raro fic sea de su agrado XD, no es que quiera desquitarme con la pobre de Ilia 9-9, sólo… bueno si… soy mala ¿y qué? XD… en fin XP

¡Un saludo para todos! :D Nos estaremos leyendo ^^.


End file.
